Possiblities
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: To a new year full of possibilities! This is my New Year - OQ one shoot. I hope you'll like it!


**New Year's eve is over, but I only had time to finish this story today! I hope you'll accept it and like it anyway! The new years is cold, but OutlawQueen is on fire! :P**

* * *

Christmas is the season of holiday greetings exchanged, happy memories of _family_ gatherings and charming traditions that have been passed down through the generations. Christmas is the time for Regina to put on a pretty clothe she knows it'll please Mother, to put on a good face, go to her Mother's party and see some of her Mother's friends give her a pity look when Mother tells them her daughter is still single. Like it's something obnoxious, like it's something wrong to be single.

But in the New Year, she's usually free of Mother. Regina heads to Mary Margaret's party every year and she actually enjoys them, most of the times. But there are other times, just like now, when her Mother succeeds on ruining even the New Year.

"Regina, dear, I thought I raised you to be more considerate. You didn't stop to think about the difference of the time zones, and you didn't call me at midnight."

And this just seems typical Mother. To blame Regina for something she shouldn't be blamed for. The saddest part of it all is that Regina always finds ways to really believe in Mother's words, and she truly starts to think she made a mistake. Like she had failed and she was supposed to be better. Like she was supposed to have known.

Regina feels tears prickling in the corner of her eyes and she takes a deep breath, trying to think of something to reply the person waiting in the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I should have paid more attention", Regina gives the apologies she was sure her mother wanted.

There was no point of fighting and arguing with the older woman, she had already ruined her daughter's night.

"Apologies accepted, dear. Just make sure this doesn't happen again. Happy new year, Regina."

The line goes dead and Regina sighs, throwing her phone upon the bar's table. Mary organized the party on a suite hotel room, which was made exactly for parties and the hotel didn't mind the quite noise, especially because it was New Year's Eve. The bar is the quietest part of the party, and that's exactly why Regina went there to call Mother when she realized one full hour had passed after midnight on where her mother was.

She thanks her lucky stars she's at the bar, because a drink is exactly what she needs now. In fact, it's pretty much what she always needs after talking to her mother.

She makes her order, and as she waits, she feels a lonely traitor tear falling down her cheeks.

"It's not right for such a lovely woman like you to be crying on the New Years Eve, milady." she turns around at the sound of that voice, of that _accent_.

"Robin, I thought I asked you to not call me like that again." she playfully reminds him.

"I know, I'm sorry." he smirks and lifts his right hand to wipe her tear. "I just can't help myself."

She rolls her eyes, but her breath hitches as she feels his soft touch on her face. She stares at his blue eyes, as bright as the ocean, but then her look shifts to his mouth.

They kept staring at each other's eyes, unable to move, and before any of them makes a move, the bartender is back with the drink she ordered.

She thanks him, and she's secretly thankful for the man breaking hers and Robin's little bubble.

She knows very little of him, only meets him every year in this same party. Mary already tried to bring them together, tried to tell Regina more about Robin, but the younger woman was stopped by her friend before she could say much. If she was honest to herself, Regina would admit she was dying to learn more about that fascinating man. But she was also scared. The sparkle between them was clearly growing strong everytime they talked, and she's not sure she's ready to be with someone again.

Mary constantly says Regina just needs a little push, just needs to learn how to be more free, how to think less and do more. Regina usually remarks saying that she _is_ free, that thinking twice before doing something stupid is smart, not wrong. Mary says that Regina may be right, but that's not really living. At then, they just change the subject.

Regina takes a sip of her martini, and sighs contently at the comfort it brings her. She feels his eyes on her. She blushes, but doesn't look back.

He sits beside her and orders something for him. They stay in silence for awhile, and he breaks the silence by asking something he was curious to know.

"You do have a son, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. His name is Henry. " she confirms as her lips goes up, a smile forming at the thought of her son.

"Why you never bring him here?"

"He usually spends the new year with his other mother." she explains as she takes another sip of her drink.

"He has two mothers?" his face shows how confused he is.

"Well… kinda. Yes. He's adopted."

"I didn't know he was adopted." Robin says, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, he is." and the alcohol makes her a bit talkative, and she adds, "I adopted him when he was just a little baby. Shortly after turning 11, he searched for his biological mother and found her. Now we share his custody."

"And you two… aren't together?" he asks.

"No, we're not. Two strong independent women cannot be civil with each other and take care of a son together without wanting to kiss each other?" she snaps.

"Hey, I was just checking!" he defends himself, with his hands in the air. "I agree with you, you don't need to be romantically together with the other person to raise a son together, although by the way you're saying you raised him all by yourself. And I have no doubt you did an amazing job."

She can't stop a huge smile from appearing on her face. She does like when people gives her credit for raising Henry, because it's the truth, she did raise him alone. She sometimes fights about it with Emma when the blonde starts acting like she raised him as well, when in reality, she didn't. Emma ends up apologizing.

"Thank you." Regina looks at him, tries to show how grateful she is for his words. "You have a son too, right?"

"That's right," and it's Robin's turn to smile at the thought of his son. "His name is Roland and he is the light of my world."

Regina feels a shiver run up her spine, sending warmth down her core. Those were sensations she didn't feel in a long time. She knew Robin was attractive, she knew there was sort of a tension growing between them, but she didn't know seeing his father mood would… make him more appealing to her.

With her routine, between work and her son, it's not easy for her to find someone who excites her, let alone a man who understands her mother side. Someone who would understand her putting her son first, always.

She clears her throat discreetly and rises up her glass.

"A toast to our children. We would be nothing without them." she says and he smiles, that large smile full of dimples, making her world stop for a while as she just stares at him.

He raises his glass as well, taking her out of her daydream.

"I will definitely drink to that", he says and bring his glass closer to hers, touching it.

She smiles and then she brings her glass to herself, taking a rather large sip of it. They talk some more, she learns Robin's son is about four years younger than her own son. Robin talks about some of the things he's going through with Roland, and Regina hums knowingly, have been there and done that with Henry. He learns she's a lawyer, she learns he's a college teacher and she revels at how easy the conversation flows with him.

As they talk, their glasses get refilled, and Regina starts to feel… not drunk, but lighter and more carefree.

She hears the music in the dance floor changing to a quiet one, and suddenly Robin is standing, lifting one of his hands to her.

"Would you allow me the honor of this dance, milady?" he offers.

She tries to think of a sassy remark to throw at him because of the "milady" word again, but his eyes are so inviting that she can't bring herself to do it. Instead, she finds herself saying yes, and placing her hands upon his.

He leads them to the dance floor with hand in her back, and as they get there he masterfully places his hands around her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck, and they slide slowly through the shining dance floor. Her eyes are locked with his the entire time. They're unable to understand what's going on, but they don't wait to stop whatever it is either. Another quiet song starts after the other ends, and Robin starts to whisper the verses to her along the song.

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

 _Stop me and steal my breath_

 _Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

 _Never revealing their depth_

She's stunned and paralyzed, too emotional to say something. Her expressions soften, her eyes grow teary and he keeps singing.

 _Tell me that we belong together_

 _Dress it up with the trappings of love_

 _I'll be captivated_

 _I'll hang from your lips_

 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

She can't anymore, can't just stand there, doing nothing. The attraction is too strong for her to fight it, and she wants him. So freaking much.

She takes a good hold of his collar to bring him closer, and before he can understand what's going on, her lips are on his. He doesn't respond at first, but he recovers fast, and starts moving his lips against hers. It feels like heaven.

They stop to catch some air, he places a strand of hair behind her ear, and soon his lips are on hers again. The tip of his tongue against her lips, gently parting them, and then slowly moving inside her mouth to meet her tongue passionately. She lifts her hands and starts messing with his hair, and she hears a quite moan coming from him.

She couldn't quite tell how long the kiss lasted, but she knew wasn't as long as she would have liked. He released her mouth, pulling away just enough to look into her eyes and smile.

"The countdown is starting right now. We wouldn't want to miss it now, would we?"

He said and she looks around, realizing he was right. People are staring at a big clock hanging in the middle of the hall, showing how much time is left for 2017. It says 30 seconds, precisely. She was so focused on Robin she didn't realize the noise and people starting to move around them.

A glass of champagne is quickly served to everyone, and they start to do the countdown together.

9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.

When it finally hits midnight, everybody yells and cheers.

"Here's to a bright new year," Robin says as he turns to Regina and plants a kiss on her luscious lips. "And a fond farewell to old; here's to things yet to come, and memories that we hold."

Regina smiles, and raises her glass.

"Happy new year, Robin."

They clink their glasses and drink a sip of their own glass. They watched the fireworks together from the window of the suite, and Regina was so enchanting in the light the fireworks were providing he couldn't help but lower his head and kiss her lightly, softly, and he feels himself falling for her as she saw her blushing. He wrapped his arms around her, and they keep watching the fireworks till it's over.

"Come on, I wanna dance with you some more." Regina says, boldly, pushing him in the direction of the dance floor.

Happy and cheerful songs are playing and they move easily in the rhythm of the songs. She loses tracks of how many songs they dance, and she only stops when her shoes starts to kill her.

"As much as I wanted to keep dance with all night," she whispers, "I have to stop now, either way I won't be able to feel my feet tomorrow."

"We can't have that, can we?" he sighs as he lets go of her and they head out of the dance floor.

"Can I at least kiss you goodnight?" he says after she grabs her purse and is ready to leave.

"Of course." she smiles for the hundred time that night. She noticed she was always smiling and laughing when she was with him.

He leans in and kiss her like he was drowning and she was air. She feels storms rising beneath her skin. His kiss was saying everything he wanted to say, and it took her breath away. It was clear he was reluctant to end the night; he didn't want her to leave.

They foreheads touches are they struggle for air, his arms holding her close to him.

An idea occurs to her. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but she learning, little by little, that it was better to do it and regret, than not doing it at all.

"Hey," she whispers, hesitant. "This is a hotel after all. What would you say about taking a room for ourselves?"

She was afraid to be too straight forward and come off as a slut. But damn it, she's an adult, single, and the only person she owns an explanation and has to think about is Henry. And right now, his other mother is taking good care of him.

All her worries were for nothing as Robin just smirks, his eyes darkening a bit with lust. He takes her lips again, with more wanting than before.

They get out of the suite room and heads to the reception, and they successfully finds a room available. They get the elevator to the second floor, and find their room, 216. The second the door of their room closes, his mouth is on hers.

She moans, quickly throwing her purse away and getting rid her shoes. He keeps kissing her firmly against the door and she throws her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, He tilts his head, deepening the kiss. She feels a pleasant throbbing sensation growing between her thighs as their tongues fights for domination. She lifts a little of her white dress and moves her tights against his, searching for friction.

And it works. He moans when he feels her slick middle rubbing against his, and he takes a hold of her good arse, the dress automatically lifting as he moves his hands, and she closes her legs against his waist.

She lifts her hands to caress his hair, something she's learning he likes, and he takes them to the bed, carefully laying her there. He stares at her a minute, loving her with his eyes first. Her hair a mess, going up in all directions, her lipstick is smudge, and to Robin, she has never been more beautiful.

"What you're looking at?" she says, growing self-conscious.

"You're a marvel" he simply says.

She smiles shyly and leans in to pushes him to bed with her, craving for another kiss. They kiss and kiss some more, and she starts to undo the buttons of his shirt. It doesn't take long for his shirt to be out of the way, and soon she's taking off his belt.

He slowly pushes one of the straps of the dress away, and places open mouth kisses on her shoulder. He does the same thing with strap of the other side. He is, ever so slowly tracing a path down her neck, and stopping between her breasts, where her white dress cut open. His hands came back up, slipping the material away to cup her warm, full mounds.

"Oh... yes..." she groans. She could feel a strong pang of desire slicing within her to the point where she wanted to jump on top of the man before her and tear his clothes off, but with great effort she resisted. She wanted this, this slow and tender exploration. Despite her instincts for immediate satisfaction, she wanted the feelings to last as long as they possibly could.

Her round, resilient breasts slipped free of the confining material as Robin loosened it from her shoulders, pulling it down her body, kissing every inch of milky skin as it was revealed. Soon her dress was taken away, leaving her with matching lace white panty and bra.

She got rid of his black pants, revealing a black boxer.

Robin's hands found her face again, touching and caressing it with a gentleness that made her want to weep. His hands found their way to her chest and took her bra out, stroking her breasts and taking them, massaging them sensuously with strong, but gentle hands. Regina groaned, twisting her hips, panting with burgeoning desire. His fingers circled her nipples which instantly hardened in response. His touch was the most unbelievable thing she had ever known.

He took her right nipple between gentle fingers, rubbing it slowly, making her moan and close her eyes. She threw her head back, exposing her neck, and she felt him leaning closer to her to kiss it, running his tongue along her jaw. The ends of his hair brushed against her skin, tickling it as his lips gently tickled the lobe of her ear.

She felt his lips, his tongue tasting her silken skin, while his fingertips carefully sculpted the sensitive little buds of pleasure on her full and aching breasts. His lips followed a trail down to her chest again, continued to her left breast, and she shuddered with another tingle of pleasure when she felt the tip of his tongue against the swell of her nipple. He circled it a few times, and then closed his lips around it, suckling gently. His teeth then closed around it, and she squirmed, grasping the back of his neck in silent ecstasy.

His lips never leaving her skin, he moved on to her other hardened nipple and took it in his mouth, repeating the same delightful ritual he had done to the other one, while one of his hands found its way to Regina's lower back. He caressed it, his warm hand strong and yet soft, making her arch her back with a cry.

She pushed her hips upward and spread her legs, waiting as his lips caressed her stomach, her abdomen, trailing their way down her body with excruciating slowness to where she wanted him the most. She was already more aroused than she would have thought possible, every precise movement of his mouth sending more hot wetness to this part of her she never had never felt become so alive before.

Robin stopped just above the soft puff of silvery fur that adorned the incredibly wet, incredibly hot part of her. When she sensed him moving she widened her eyes in mild alarm to see if he was leaving, but sighed in relief and anticipation as she felt him move between her legs, his hands never leaving her skin. She opened them even wider, heart pounding as she struggled to wait, resisting the strong urge to pin him with her legs and smother him against her. She easily could have taken control from him if she had wanted to, but this lovemaking- yes, she decided, if it wasn't sex in the true sense, it definitely was lovemaking- wasn't about to control to her. She was utterly content to let him preside over every touch, every caress.

His fingers stroked the tender insides of her thighs, moving up until he was nearly touching the patch of silver hair, but always pulling away before making actual contact. She groaned in frustration, a soft cluster lizard growl leaping from her throat, but he didn't t tease her for long. He pressed his hand flat against the moistness between her legs, and she tightened her muscles and thrust her hips with more strength than she would have thought possible. Of course, she was beyond thinking, beyond reasoning; her mind and body were slowly becoming overwhelmed by these deliciously sensations.

His palm rubbed over her in small circles, and she responded by closing her thighs around it, undulating her hips until she matched his rhythm. An amazingly intense sensation was gradually building where his hand was manipulating her; she wanted more, wanted him to do more. She searched for his eyes and met them, and saw he was carefully watching her, smiling passionately, eyes shining with obvious desire.

If only for a brief second, she felt a small amount of guilt seeping within her hazy mind. He was in complete control, yet he seemed so obedient and submissive to her. She felt a desperate desire to return the pleasure he was so skillfully giving her, and made a mental note to return the favor later.

She found the bright orbs of his eyes again, and her mouth parted in a silent plea. He answered it by leaning towards her, engulfing her starving lips in a strong, passionate kiss.

The corners of her mouth curled into a smile; he tasted so good, his skilled lips felt so soft, she would have been content to lie in his arms and savour him forever.

But then he increased his pace, and her hips followed along as she broke free of his mouth to gasp.

Robin's fingers gently f felt within her soft feminine folds for her moist opening. It flowered open at his touch, and Regina's eyes closed in ecstasy as his fingertips gently rubbed around it. Soon his questing fingers found her moist little button and caressed it slowly, making her moan loudly, feeling such strong waves of pleasure it was as though her body was melting into that one spot between her legs. If she could have formed any words, she would have begged him not to stop, to keep touching, but she didn't even have to. He quickly rubbed and then pinched the sensitive little bud that brought her so much pleasure, making her stretch her body sensuously in complete abandon. Yes, yes... Oh yes... so close...

But then his fingers left her, and Regina barely had time to return from the edge of her abandon when she felt warm breath and then the moist softness of his tongue now against her throbbing little pleasure point. She cried out in pure delight as he gently lapped at her, her entire body arched and pushed forward. And then she became dimly aware of his fingers again, teasing around the silky wetness of her heated opening. With ease they slipped inside, then out, and then back in. He twisted them around a bit before sliding out again, all the while never stopping the sensual lashes of his tongue.

She was gasping and undulating on the bed, driving herself down against his fingers and tongue as that incredible feeling began to sprout in her groin again and spread upward to caress her insides.

He withdrew his fingers, and she watched with erotic fascination as he licked the tips of his fingers, engulfing them in his mouth as he slowly and sensuously sucked her moisture from them. The sight was almost as exciting as everything else had been so far, but she couldn't s stand to be left unfulfilled for an instant longer. She reached for his head, firmly tangled her fingers in his soft sandy hair, and pulled him back to the source of her ecstasy.

"Don't... stop!" she gasped, and could barely manage a cry as his firm hands held onto her thighs and the hot moisture of his tongue darted out to caress her with a stronger insistence, lapping at her until that remarkable pleasure climbed again and peaked.

Her body arched, her head kicked back and a long cry escaped her lips as the most incredible climax firmly gripped her, rolling through her like fierce waves. It seemed to pulse and spread throughout her, shaking her with an intensity she had never known, and for that short time it consumed her and became her entire world. It was as though she was flying, a pure, achingly sweet slipstream carrying her to heights beyond anything she had ever imagined.

She prayed for the sensation to last forever, but soon- too soon, she decided- it faded and the fantasy room fell to silence but for her own ragged breathing. When she opened her eyes again she was greeted by Robin, who was gently kissing her face and neck. His kisses were not feverish, or sexual, only light and tender and were extremely gratifying after the calmed heat of her passion.

He ended by capturing her mouth, licking the inside of her lips with just the tip of his tongue; she could taste her musky, slightly salty wetness still on it.

He gathered her in his arms and she sighed, basking in warmth and satisfaction she never would have dreamed of experiencing before. Though she was tired, she was not drained, and soon her energy quickly returned. She sat up on the bed, and felt Robin following her, watching her with such a loving gaze.

She gets up from bed and finds a condom and opening it. She comes to bed and she gets on top of him, getting rid of his boxers and running her fingers through his abs. He groans and she feels his erection gets ever harder and she smirks. She leans in to kiss his lips as her right hand gets down and down, closing her hand around his throbbing cock.

She breaks the kiss, rolls the condom over his cock and positions his cock on her entrance, and ever so slowly, she lowers as his member fills her. She throws her head back, letting out a moan, followed by his moan too. She rides him, up and down, his hands supporting her around her waist, and she feels pleasure growing more and more.

When he feels she's impossibly close, he leans his hands and rubs her clit as much as he can, and he sees its enough. Soon she's coming apart for him again, with his name on her lips, and he comes right after her.

She falls besides him on bed, breathless. He holds her close to him and their eyes meet. The way he stares at her, so intensely, makes her understand something. Mary didn't want her to jump at any men she could find (it was initially what she understood, but she was wrong), no. What her friend wanted was for Regina to take chances. To take risks. Exactly what she was doing right now with Robin. She didn't know if this was going to be just one night stand or if they were going to keep seeing each other, but she certainly wanted to see more of him.

With a little push of alcohol, she realized something she should've seen years ago. She feels something for this man. She likes him, more than she would like to admit.

"I wonder why we didn't do this a few years ago", she whispers to him.

"Well, we're here now, and I don't intend to go anywhere else."

She smiles and captures his lips, showing just how much she wants to stay with him. And only him.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! I'm inlovewithlanap on twitter!**


End file.
